1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cooling garment for cooling the body and thereby promote vaporization of the water that is the water retention in the water absorbing material. And, similar cooling cover such cool the head of the people, etc., about the wearable implement.
2. Description of Related Art
Measures the heat of the outdoors in the summer, as heat stroke measures, there is a cool vest, etc. that can be worn by dog animals and the human body.
Cooling garment that can be provided on the planar water-absorbing material for water retention of moisture in the clothes, and absorbs heat in the heat of vaporization by the evaporation of the water, to cool the body is well known.
For example, prior art documents, there is a JP 11-172510.
And immersing the entire surface water such as a container filled with water the water absorbing material of surface shape, and squeeze excess water. And I have put in the pocket of the chest or back pocket of fire-fighting clothing.
There is an example that describes the adoption of an arrangement for cooling the body and in a high temperature environment of the fire.
In addition, there is a description example of a cooling garment Vest that in JP 2001-40512, is provided with a fan at the upper end, flowing air by providing a mere air passage space between the inner fabric and outer fabric, air-cooling the human body.
And outdoor work under the hot weather of summer, incinerators around the fire work like high-temperature environment, I want to get sufficient cooling effect in the upper half of the body of the human body. To do so, in the water absorption of the surface material's built-in pre-sewing, etc., that you cover the entire upper body as much as possible of it is necessary to such clothes Vest.
And, to a cooling garment high cooling effect this, there is a problem such as (1) to (4) below.
(1);That in order to soak in water uniformly throughout the water absorption of the material, a large container filled with water is required.
(2); The operation to narrow twisting the clothes considerable force with both hands is necessary in order to eliminate squeeze any excess water .
(3); Furthermore , cooling effect time under the hot weather and the like end , it reaches the dry state , again , take off their clothes , and infiltrate water retention in the water providing a large container again , filled with the water , to be worn again there is a hassle that must behave .
(4); There is a cooling garment incorporating a water-absorbing material. You want to include in this cooling garment electric blower for sending air to air passage between the inner fabric and the middle cloth. In this case,
Air passage also may give rise to large wind pressure loss places closed is twisted, the electric blower is weak to water, it is difficult to incorporate.
There is a problem to be solved that.